


Car Trouble

by Franki3W



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franki3W/pseuds/Franki3W
Summary: The day i accidentally reversed into Baby... This is a one shot AU story.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Car Trouble

It was a day like any other...rushing to get the kids up and ready for school, rushing out the door, manoeuvring the car into the busy morning traffic with ease and skill and calm, because rushing into traffic is never a good idea. Then taking the best route to school because we are kind of late.

Participating in mindless chatter with the kids, I found an open parking spot at the high school to drop my almost 16-year old off. I waited for Angie to gather her things, scramble out the car and then wave at us, before she met up with Ben – the new kid – who just moved here with his dad. It seems though, that this particular morning there were more cars than usual. It was like stupid woke up first this morning and attacked all the senseless people first.

Some tried to exit the school ground at the 'ENTER HERE' gate while others came rushing through the 'EXIT ONLY' gate. It was a mess. And while I decided to park on the right side of the parking lot this morning, nobody knows why, I couldn't get out because traffic behind me was a jam and a very large pickup truck just randomly parked in the street of oncoming traffic from the EXIT side, so cars had to drive around it into the lane of the oncoming traffic from the ENTER side and it was a mess. If you're in, you can't get out, but I had to. The Primary school was just around the corner and having an anxious 10-year old in the car is never good.

"Hurry mommy, we are going to be late!"

"Yes, my baby, I know. But I can't rush this. There are too many cars."

I checked my mirrors, glanced over my shoulder both ways and frustratingly tapped my finger on the steering wheel while trying to keep my cool.

And then I saw it, the truck was still there to the right but the coast was clear to the left and so I took the gap and slowly glide out the parking in reverse until...OEMF!

My heart jumped into my throat.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I heard before my eyes shot up into the rear view mirror and my view is filled with a massive big black car.

I immediately eased forward again and parked the car. Getting out to assess the damage.

On instinct Jenny opened the door as well, to help me but I asked her to stay as I rounded the car and saw this ugly black stain on the corner of my left bumper. 'It's okay,' I try to convince myself – at least I don't have damage, but then looking towards the black car, I saw the white paint smeared on the left back door and then I noticed the slightly dent. My hand reached forward to touch it, but this voice thundered above me.

"Don't touch her!"

I looked up. Emerald green eyes pierced my soul and this tall, beautiful man with short, spiky hair towered over me.

"I...I'm so so sorry." I stumbled over my words while I held my hands together, looking up.

He knelt down and ran his hands lovingly over the side of the door, frowning and whispering to the car, "I'm sorry Baby, did she hurt you? We'll fix you up."

"Uhm...did you just call your car, Baby?" the words slipped out before I could stop them.

He shot me a bitchface that made me take a step back. He had a very intimidating stare and I couldn't help but shrink a little under its intensity.

"I'm really, REALLY sorry." I tried again. "I will look into my insurance. I'm sure we can work something out."

"She's a classic; your insurance will never cover the damage." He said sadly, lovingly rubbing his hand over the roof of the car.

"B-but," I tried again as I tapped on the side of the window and asked Jenny to hand me my handbag. I quickly dug through it for a pen and piece of paper.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I have to go, but here are my details." I said as I scribbled them down on some random receipt I found in my wallet. "I would really like to fix this."

My breath hitched in my throat as he took the receipt from me and his fingers brushed over mine. Electricity ran up and down my arm and I caught him staring at me, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Name's Dean." He stretched out his hand to me again and I shook it hesitantly.

"Y/N." I smiled up at him, secretly hoping I have no food in my teeth.

"I'll contact you." He said, as he got into his car and the engine roared to life. Most beautiful sound in the world!

I awkwardly waved at him as he drove out through the ENTER gate and then I slid behind the wheel.

"Mommy, you okay?" Jenny asked from the back seat.

"Sure honey." I said as I started the car. Glancing behind me 4, 5 times before I hesitantly reversed out of the parking bay. The pickup truck was gone, the coast was clear and amazingly we still had five minutes.

I don't know how we made it in time. I turned the radio's volume up and the sweet sound of Bon Jovi filled the air as I joined morning traffic to work, while I kept thinking about those beautiful green pools staring at me and that dazzling smile.

I expertly parked the car in front of the office building where I work and as I slammed the door shut and glanced over the bumper again, my phone buzzed in my hand, indicating a message.

I flipped open the cover and for a second time that morning I almost stopped breathing as I read the message that flashed on the screen.

' _Classic cars need a lot of love and care. Restoration will take a while. In the mean time you can join me for dinner tonight. Looking forward to discuss a payment plan on fixing Baby up. Dean.'_

I started to smile as I walked into the office – amidst of the car trouble this morning, this might just turn out to be a great day!

~ SPN ~


End file.
